


It's Just Fanservice

by mssvteen (Knaija)



Series: All About the Drama [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, drama-form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/mssvteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JEONGHAN: We are both so sad<br/>HOSHI: I couldn't agree more</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 3rd episode of Seventeen's One Fine Day. The scene where each member had to step out, wear a pacifier and listen to the members guess answers that they had already given

  


INT: SEVENTEEN DORM – EVENING 

_Jeonghan is lying in front of the television, wrapped in his blanket as he re-watches episode 3 of One Fine Day. He keeps repeating the part about Seungcheol’s question and cringing every time he watches his answer. Hoshi enters, shivering, as he quickly slips under the blanket with Jeonghan._

**HOSHI**

_(Hisses)_

Why do you do this to yourself, hyung?

**JEONGHAN**

I have no idea.

_Jeonghan rewinds it again and watches it._

**HOSHI**

Look at us, giving suggestions about Seungcheol’s ideal love life.

**JEONGHAN**

I almost laughed when Jihoon asked you if you would date him if it were you. _(Laughs)_ He has no idea.

_Hoshi pinches Jeonghan’s thigh under the blanket._

**HOSHI**

At least I didn’t suggest myself to be Seungcheol’s girlfriend.

_Jeonghan’s smile disappears. He groans out loud._

**JEONGHAN**

What was i thinking? I actually called my own name. _(Groans_ ) I’m such an idiot.

**HOSHI**

At least I was closer to the truth.

**JEONGHAN**

_(Looks at Hoshi)_

What truth?

**HOSHI**

_(Raises his eyebrows)_

You’re his best friend, how can you not know?

**JEONGHAN**

Know what?

**HOSHI**

He’s banging Jihoon.

**JEONGHAN**

_(Scoffs)_

No, he’s not. It’s just fan service.

**HOSHI**

Jihoon told me.

**JEONGHAN**

He’s lying.

**HOSHI**

Is he? Don’t tell me you buy that fan service crap. Is it fan service when he gropes Jihoon in dorm when it’s just us or when he spends the night in the studio with Jihoon when he can’t produce shit?

**JEONGHAN**

_(Confused)_

Why didn’t he tell me?

**HOSHI**

Probably because he wants everyone to think he’s straight. The asshole.

_Hoshi collects the remote and angrily changes the channel as Jeonghan looks at him in pity._

**JEONGHAN**

Look at us: two peas in one pod. In love with our best friends. _(Sighs)_ We’re both so sad, aren’t we?

**HOSHI**

I couldn’t agree more.


	2. Scene Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol's ideal type

INT: INTERVIEW STUDIO - MORNING

_Seventeen are arranged in two rows (the first, sitting on stools while the second stand behind). Hoshi and Junghan are standing side by side at the center of the second row while Seungcheol and Jihoon sit right in front of them._

**S.CHEOL**

And... a-and that's why Seventeen... _(Cleans his face)_. Seventeen. _(Coughs)_ Excuse me.

**PD**

Cut. Seungcheol what is the problem?

**S.CHEOL**

I'm so sorry. Can we take a break?

_The man nods as the other crew members straighten. Seungcheol runs off the set as the rest of Seventeen scatters, looking worried._

**J.HAN**

What's with him? He's been like that all day.

_Hoshi rubs Jihoon's shoulders in comfort as Jihoon shrugs him off and walks away._

**J.HAN**

_(Smiles)_

Trouble in Paradise?

**HOSHI**

Jihoon's pissed at him.

**J.HAN**

So what? He annoys Jihoon all the time. It still doesn't explain why he's shifty and uncomfortable and can't even make a full sentence. 

_Hoshi purses his lips, rocking on his feet and Junghan's eyes narrow in suspicion._

**J.HAN**

What do you know?

**HOSHI**

Don't you think this our relationship is a little unhealthy? Bonding over our shared-pining.

**J.HAN**

First of all, eww: we don't like the same person. Second: I know you're trying to distract me.

**HOSHI**

_(Shrugs)_

I'm not. 

**J.HAN**

Then what is it?

_Hoshi looks at Jihoon who is drinking water on the other side of the room._

**HOSHI**

Well, this time, Jihoon is withholding... sex.

_Junghan looks like he wants to laugh._

**J.HAN**

SO that's what leader looks like when he's horny and frustrated? 

**HOSHI**

I'd welcome him to the club but I hate him too much.

**J.HAN**

What did he do?

**HOSHI**

_(Whines)_

Do we really have to do this?

**J.HAN**

I'm going to show your diary to Jihoon.

**HOSHI**

_(Horrified)_

You wouldn't dare.

**J.HAN**

What happened between them?

**HOSHI**

_(Exhales)_

FIne. Jihoon is pissed because of Seungcheol's description of his ideal type. _(Laughs)_ He told Seungcheol to go find "her" and ask her for sex.

_Junghan blushes._

**J.HAN**

Am I pathetic for reading too much into his description?

**HOSHI**

Junghan, I'm sure "tall, long-brown-hair, bright eyes" is a rather common Asian description for an ideal type. Don't take it too personally.

_Junghan flinches and Hoshi turns to look at him._

**HOSHI**

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't... It shouldn't be like this.

**J.HAN**

It's nobody's fault, really. I mean, I won't be surprised if he one touch from Jihoon would be enough to cure him of his temporary stupidity. But it still hurts like hell. And as much as I would love to stand around and watch Jihoon ignore him, knowing that he's going to have to hang out with me later, I hate standing here waiting for him to get his act together. If only there was something I could do.

_Seungcheol enters the studio again as Seventeen retakes their places. Jihoon and Seungcheol sit, side-by-side, once again as the camera men begin to take their places. Jihoon looks at Seungcheol whose face is pale. He takes Seungcheol's hand._

**JIHOON**

It's okay. Just relax for the interview. _(Whispers)_ We can fight later.

_Seungcheol laughs and looks away shyly._

**PD**

We're on in 3... 2... _(He holds up one finger)_

**S.CHEOL**

And that's why Seventeen has a strong bond. Our brotherhood has been instilled in us to understand that we need to be thirteen to be Seventeen. As long as we are together, nothing can stop us.

_Hoshi looks at Junghan who bottom lip is trembling in frustration._


	3. Scene Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi moves on

INT: SEVENTEEN DORM - NIGHT

_Junghan closes his room door quietly, looking around the dorm as he begins to creep towards the Studio. He puts his hand to the door knob, about to turn it when..._

**HOSHI**

Hyung!

_Junghan stumbles backwards and falls away from the door._

**J.HAN**

_(Whispers angrily)_

What is wrong with you?

**HOSHI**

_(Whispers)_

Me? What's wrong with you? Why are you sneaking around at... (looks at his bare wrist) 3am?

**J.HAN**

I wanted to drink water.

**HOSHI**

In Jihoon's studio? I hear there's a dam in there.

_Junghan gets up, dusting his behind._

**J.HAN**

This is none of your business. _(Hoshi stares at him)_ Fine. You said they always had sex in there.

**HOSHI**

So you thought you'd watch them?

_Junghan blushes._

**J.HAN**

Don't say it like that. It makes me sound like a perv.

**HOSHI**

You're trying to watch your best friend have sex. I'd say it doesn't get more pervy than that.

**J.HAN**

They've been in there since dinner.

**HOSHI**

So what? Let's just go.

_Hoshi grabs Junghan's arm but Junghan wriggles away as the door to the studio opens. In a split second, Junghan wrenches his arm, grabs Hoshi by the shoulders and kisses him. Seungcheol and Jihoon stop short, still in the studio, look on in shock._

**S.CHEOL**

_(Smiles)_

See, Jihoonie. We are not the only ones. 

_Junghan finally releases Hoshi as Seungcheol pecks Jihoon on the check._

**S.CHEOL**

We don't have to hide anymore.

_He shrugs and walks away._

**JIHOON**

_(Punches Hoshi)_

I can't believe I tell you everything and you won't tell me this?

_Laughing, he follows Seungcheol and leaves. Junghan waits till they are gone before he freaks._

**J.HAN**

They almost caught us creeping. I would have died of embarrassment. My God i had to think quickly. _(Laughs)_ I guess I will just turn in, then.

_Junghan leaves as Hoshi stands there, still stunned and immovable._

_Slowly, he raises his hand to his lips and touches it tenderly._

_Hoshi blushes._


	4. Scene Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junghan gets told

INT: GYM - MORNING

_Seungcheol is doing push-ups with Jihoon lying on his back as Vernon and Minggyu count. He falls to the ground with a grunt as Jihoon leans in and whisper into his ear. Seungcheol places his hand on the floor again and continues. Hoshi is on the treadmill that's facing away from the spectacle, unable to hear what's going on because of the headphones he has on._

**J.HAN**

_(Angry)_

They are so disgusting.

_He climbs the treadmill next to Hoshi and starts to turn it up as Hoshi notices him and removes one ear phone._

**HOSHI**

Hyung.

**J.HAN**

Just look at them.

**HOSHI**

Who?

**J.HAN**

Seventeen's hit couple.

_Hoshi shakes his head and goes back to running._

**J.HAN**  

would you believe that they're now boldly talking about it? At least Seungcheol is. Seungkwan tried to get Jihoon to wear couple bracelets but he smacked Seungkwan upside the head. Good for the idiot. They are just so annoying.

_He looks at Hoshi._

**J.HAN**

Why aren't you saying anything?

**HOSHI**

What do you want me to say?

**J.HAN**

I don't know. React. Jihoon and Seungcheol have gone public in the group.

**HOSHI**

What do you want me to do?

**J.HAN**

_(Worried)_

You sound like you don't care.

**HOSHI**

That's because I really don't.

_Hoshi winds down the treadmill._

**J.HAN**

Why? Don't you hate Seungcheol anymore? Are you okay with them being together?

_Hoshi gets off the treadmill._

**HOSHI**

Honestly, hyung, I couldn't care less what seungcheol did and if Jihoon thinks Seungcheol can float his boat... more grace.

_Hoshi walks towards his bag as Junghan jumps off his treadmill without turning it down._

**J.HAN**

That's quite a shift in tune.

**HOSHI**

_(Tiredly)_

I really don't want to talk about this.

**J.HAN**

Why not? What else do we have to talk about?

**HOSHI**

I guess that's just it. If there's nothing else for us to talk about, then we shouldn't talk anymore.

_He tries to walk away but Junghan steps in front of him._

**J.HAN**

You're being a dick.

**HOSHI**

No more than you were when you kissed me without my permission.

**J.HAN**

I was covering for us. I didn't want Seungcheol to-

**HOSHI**

_(Cuts in)_

Oh my God! I don't want to talk about this.

**J.HAN**

_(Hurt)_

Show me some respect, Hoshi.

**HOSHI**

Why? You certainly don't show me any when all you want to talk about is your precious Seungcheol.

**J.HAN**

Hoshi-

**HOSHI**

Hyung, please let me pass.

**J.HAN**

No. Not until you-

_Hoshi walks closer to him as Junghan tries to back away but Hoshi holds him._

**HOSHI**

I understand that that kiss meant nothing to you... I really do. But I'm not going to stand around and listen to you talk about someone else when I don't want anyone else to... to touch you or kiss you. So when I say let me pass, hyung, _(He moves Junghan aside)_  You let me pass.

_Hoshi moves to leave when Junghan speaks._

**J.HAN**

_(Stunned)_

I'm sorry, Hoshi. I think of you as a dongsaeng.

**HOSHI**

And what Seungcheol thinks of you, I wonder.

_With that, Hoshi leaves the gym._


	5. Scene Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon won't take shit

INT: PLEDIS BUILDING - MORNING

_The Seventeen members are idling around waiting for the CEO to come. Hoshi is listening to music on his head phone as Jihoon sits beside him on the floor, cross-legged and composing new music._

**JIHOON**

How's this?

_Jihoon puts the paper in Hoshi's face as Hoshi removes one ear of his headphones and looks at the paper. He hums the tune out._

**HOSHI**

I don't know... doesn't that sound familiar?

**JIHOON**

I thought so, but the end goes up instead.

**HOSHI**

But anyone would judge it from the start.

_Jihoon places his pen in his mouth as he appears deep in thought. Hoshi looks at the other side of the room where Seunghcheol is struggling with Junghan for a packet of M &Ms. When he finally gets it, he stands on a chair, holding it out of reach as Junghan clutches at him to retrieve it. Jihoon looks at Hoshi and then follows his gaze._

**JIHOON**

Tell your boyfriend to stop being inappropriate.

**HOSHI**

_(Sulks)_

He's not my boyfriend.

**JIHOON**

_(Shrugs)_

Fine. Your _beneficial_ friend.

**HOSHI**

He's nothing to me.

_Jihoon stops and looks at Hoshi._

**JIHOON**

What does that mean? I saw you two kissing.

**HOSHI**

He just didn't want Seungcheol to catch him snooping.

**JIHOON**

_(Thinks)_

Snooping? _(Inhales in anger)_ Was he checking up on us? That irritating fairy-

_Hoshi puts his headphones back on and Jihoon pulls them away._

**JIHOON**

I was wondering why you didn't tell me about him.

**HOSHI**

It's nothing really.

**JIHOON**

SO what's changed?

**HOSHI**

He likes someone else.

**JIHOON**

No, he doesn't. He wears his heart on his sleeve and these days he's not around Joshua anymore. In fact the only other person he hangs all over is...

_Jihoon trails off as his eyes go back to staring at Junghan who is now literately trying to climb Seungcheol._

**JIHOON**

_(Angry)_

This bitch doesn't even-

_JIhoon is already getting to his feet as Hoshi holds him down with both hands._

**HOSHI**

What are you going to do?

**JIHOON**

His playing with Seungcheol doesn't seem so innocent anymore.

**HOSHI**

He's done that for months. Trust me, he could walk around in boxers and Seungcheol wouldn't even notice. Seungcheol's kinda whipped.

_Jihoon blushes but deflates as he sits back beside his friend._

**JIHOON**

How are you doing?

**HOSHI**

_(Shocked)_

Me? What does that have to do with me?

**JIHOON**

Your giving him the smitten eyes.

**HOSHI**

I _do not_ have smitten eyes.

**JIHOON**

Of course you do. You only ever looked at me that way.

_Hoshi looks up at Jihoon sharply as Jihoon laughs._

**JIHOON**

I'm not an idiot, Hosh.

**HOSHI**

_(Blushes)_

Sorry.

**JIHOON**

For what? It's his loss, right? If he can't see how great you are.

**HOSHI**

Pot, _(raises left hand)_ Meet kettle  _(raises the other hand)_.

_Jihoon laughs again._

**JIHOON**

I never really had a choice about Seungcheol. It pretty much just happened from day one. Before I ever knew you.

**HOSHI**

_(Worried)_

You've been sleeping together that long?

**JIHOON**

No. No. It just happened late last year. I swear. The first time it did, I told you about it. Honest.

_Both of them go back to staring at Seungcheol and Junghan till the CEO enters and everyone starts to gather around._

**JIHOON**

_(Whispers)_

But Seriously, though. That bitch better stay away or he's getting no lines in the next Seventeen song.

 


	6. Scene Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junghan learns

INT: FAN MEETING - MORNING

_Seungkwan and Minggyu are standing in front of the table set for the Seventeen members as they partake in a thrilling game of "I'll Change" to the happiness of the audience. Jihoon sits between Hoshi and Seungcheol, cringing at the amount of nonsense Seungkwan and Minggyu keep saying to each other. Hoshi has his head bent over his sketchpad where he uses his signing ink up, draw-painting the picture of a person hanging from a tree by the neck. On Jihoon's other side, Seungcheol is drinking his water, watching the game as Junghan just shifts around uncomfortably. Seungcheol looks at him._

**S.CHEOL**

What's wrong? You've been fidgeting all day.

**J.HAN**

I'm fine.

_Junghan picks up his sketchpad and fans himself with it._

**S.CHEOL**

Is it Hoshi? Did you two fight? _(Sighs)_ Okay, I'll come out and say it: Jihoon told me you twoo aren't talking.

_Junghan looks at Jihoon on the other side of Seungcheol as Jihoon covers his mouth and laughs behind Hoshi's shoulder._

**J.HAN**

We're fine.

**S.CHEOL**

No, you're not. I saw you trying to talk to him in dorm. He's mad at you.

**J.HAN**

We just have a difference of opinion.

**S.CHEOL**

About what?

**J.HAN**

He likes me.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Confused)_

And?

**J.HAN**

I like someone else.

**S.CHEOL**

You're so stupid.

**J.HAN**

Excuse me?

**S.CHEOL**

Your fuck-buddy likes you and you're busy liking someone else?

**J.HAN**

He's not my fuck-buddy.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Scoffs)_

I'm pretty sure I saw you two kissing. I'm also pretty sure I saw you pull him in for that kiss. Why would you do that if you didn't like him.

**J.HAN**

I'm assuming Jihoon didn't tell you the full story then. (To himself) Maybe Hoshi didn't tell him the full story.

**S.CHEOL**

You really don't like him?

_Junghan shakes his head._

**J.HAN**

He's like a little brother to me.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Sighs)_

His loss, right?

**J.HAN**

He's not talking to me.

**S.CHEOL**

You weren't that close before. I'm sure you can survive without him. Besides, you still have Joshua.

_Jisoo leans in from beside Junghan._

**JISOO**

Stop gossiping about me.

_Junghan pushes Jisoo's head out from their way._

**J.HAN**

Is Jihoon going to drink that?

_Junghan moves for the drink the same time as Seungcheol and they both stand up together, pick the drink and their hands grab each other. Junghan stops in his tracks, looking guiltily from where his hand is, to Hoshi, who is now looking up at the clasped hands in front of him. Junghan pulls his hand away from Seungcheol quickly as if he was burnt._

**J.HAN**

Hoshi-

_Hoshi hisses, gets up and heads off stage in the direction of their manager as Seungkwan bowed at the audience in front of them. Junghan sat heavily, looking as Hoshi left. Jihoon shrugged and left as well. Seungcheol smirked._

**S.CHEOL**

Yep. That's how I look at my little brother.


	7. Scene Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon and Seungcheol talk about the idiots

INT: DORM STUDIO - NIGHT

_Jihoon is busy on his mixer, trying to finish a beat as Seungcheol reads a magazine with his leg up on the sofa while he lies on the floor. Jihoon spins round on the chair, tapping a pen on his knee as he stares at Seungcheol. Finally, he sighs._

**S.CHEOL**

Your thinking is hurting my brain.

_Jihoon hisses and continues twirling the chair around until Seungcheol sits up, folding his legs._

**S.CHEOL**

I am going to leave.

**JIHOON**

How much do you know, hyung?

**S.CHEOL**

_(Suspicious)_

About what?

**JIHOON**

Did Junghan-hyung tell you anything?

**S.CHEOL**

Did Hoshi tell you anything?

_Jihoon narrows his eyes at Seungcheol._

**JIHOON**

You know something.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Points at Jihoon)_

So do you.

**JIHOON**

Fine. Let's both agree we're in the loop.

**S.CHEOL**

About what?

**JIHOON**

_(Whines)_

Hyung!

**S.CHEOL**

What? You never tell me anything.

**JIHOON**

I told you about their fight.

**S.CHEOL**

You told me Hoshi was mad. You didn't even say why.

**JIHOON**

Well, neither did Junghan-hyung.

_Seungcheol inhales incredulously._

**S.CHEOL**

Low blow, Hoonie.

**JIHOON**

_(Waves his hands)_

Sorry, hyung. Sorry.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Fine. 

**JIHOON**

I want to talk about it.

**S.CHEOL**

We both know, then. So what are we talking about?

**JIHOON**

Our best friends like each other.

**S.CHEOL**

A chihuahua could tell you that.

**JIHOON**

Two possible moves we can make about that.

**S.CHEOL**

They are...?

**JIHOON**

We can go old-school on this bitch and pull the jealousy card and keep them apart.

_Seungcheol squints in distaste and shakes his head._

**SEUGCHEOL**

Other move. _(Jihoon raises an eyebrow)_ It's already too much stress to be jealous about you. I'm not about to add Junghan to that list. Have you seen his hair? People are always touching him. I pity whoever has to be jealous about him.

**JIHOON**

Okay. Next choice.

**S.CHEOL**

What is it?

**JIHOON**

We can get them together.

_Seungcheol tilts his head in thought, looking up at the ceiling._

**S.CHEOL**

Hmm. Now, that sounds like a plan.


	8. Scene Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jicheol's failed attempt

EXT: GAMJUNG PARK - MORNING

_Seventeen members can be spotted taking pictures with people around the park. Right beside each member stands a member of security wearing a suit with sun shades. Jihoon and Seungcheol are currently taking a break as they drink smoothies._

**JIHOON**

We're not doing very well are we?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Slurps)_

I blame you.

**JIHOON**

_(Scandalized)_

What? What did I do?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Junghan's been receptive to a reconciliation because I've been doing my part well. Want to tell me why Hoshi's so reluctant?

**JIHOON**

That's not my fault.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Then whose fault is it? Every time Junghan shows up, he just grunts and leaves.

**JIHOON**

When Junghan is lying to himself what would you expect?

_Seungcheol sighs, lifting his straw to his mouth again as he slurps loudly. His eyes drift of to where Hoshi and DK are clowning around with a bunch of seven year olds who have been following both of them around all day to the annoyance of both their security men. DK has the shortest one on his shoulder as the other children pursue Hoshi. He allows them to almost catch up before he runs away again, causing his own assigned security to run every time Hoshi left his line of sight. A few paces from where DK was standing, Jisoo and Junghan were standing at the picture booth with the slide show background as people lined up to take pictures with them. Whenever Hoshi appeared again, pursued by the short army, Junghan would lose focus, staring after him, till he disappeared again. From the worried frown on Jisoo's face, Seungcheol knew he wasn't the only one who had been told or who had noticed the weirdness between Hoshi and Junghan._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What else can we do? We've left them alone in dorm. We've taken them on a double date where Hoshi somehow managed to meet another guy. We've even locked them up in the practice room. Thanks for that idea by the way. Junghan refused to talk to me for a day.

**JIHOON**

We just need to get more creative.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You're the creative one.

_Jihoon deadpanned._

**JIHOON**

Yes. This is the same thing as crafting music.

**SEUNGHEOL**

Don't get smart with me.

**JIHOON**

Hyung, we need help if we want this to happen.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

From who?

_Jihoon contemplates for a second before he smiles._

**JIHOON**

Everyone.

_Seungcheol smiles about to reply when they hear a shout. He and Jihoon look up in time to see Hoshi roll to a stop as a bicycle falls to the ground and the man driving the bicycle is tackled by security. Before Seungcehol can say anything, he finds himself and Jihoon being pulled toward the van by their own security detail take to protecting them by default. Chaos breaks out in the park as the few people who aren't running around start snapping pictures. One thing Seungcheol sees before he is pushed into the van is Junghan, shrugging his arm out of his security man's grasp as he runs to Hoshi._

**J.HAN**

_(Shouts)_

HOSHI!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1] Gamjung Park does not exist.  
> 2] I know it just became sort of melodramatic, but we're almost done so stick with me


	9. Scene Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty U (Dance Practice)

INT: SOMEWHERE - "PRETTY U" DANCE PRACTICE SHOOT - MORNING

_The last few seconds of the song roll out as the Seventeen members execute their steps till the very last second of Wonwoo's lines. Finally everyone stays put till..._

**DIRECTOR**

_(Shouts)_

Aaaaannnnndd... CUT!

_All thirteen boys relax as Hoshi lets out a large hiss of pain and soon, everyone is rushing to his side but he is met by Vernon and Junghan who were standing right next to him when the song finished. He relaxes as they both take an arm of his and put around their shoulders and lead him to the side of the set where chairs sit. All the Seventeen members hover around, watching as Hoshi struggles to hold back tears of pain. He sits and his leg is elevated before the doctor shows up, having been on set, waiting for the shoot to finish. The moment he gets to Hoshi, he pushes past Vernon but Junghan wouldn't budge. Hoshi pretends not to see him as he focuses   all his attention on the doctor._

**DOCTOR**

How is it?

**HOSHI**

It's not so bad.

_He hisses again as the doctor begins carefully pulling off the shoe on his left foot. His ankle is wrapped tight but that does not save him from the pain of performing at full throttle for four minutes._

**DOCTOR**

I told you not to push it.

**HOSHI**

_(Cries quietly)_

I'm sorry, Doctor-nim. Director said we had one shot to get it right so that I could rest the ankle. What if I didn't do it well the first time and we had to do it again?

**DOCTOR**

That's why I said... _(He increases his voice and looks at the director)_... you should have let him out of this one video.

**S.CHEOL**

He's the main dancer, Doctor-nim. How will we do a dance practice without Hoshi?

_Junghan just sits there, quietly, his fingers fidgeting where they are placed right beside Hoshi's right hand as if he is itching to touch but too afraid. The doctor starts to unravel the bandage holding Hoshi's ankle as Hoshi whimpers in pain, letting his head fall on the head rest where he covers his mouth with his left hand to muffle his crying._

**DK**

Hyung, it's okay.

_DK sounds as if he is crying too -his eyes are red but dry. Jihoon is standing there, too, quietly watching his best friend and Junghan with a scowl on his face. The doctor finishes removing the bandage and then examines Hoshi's ankle._

**DOCTOR**

Do you all have to be here?

**S.CHEOL**

Yes.

_The members nod behind him as they take up seats around Hoshi or continue to keep standing as they watch the Doctor and Hoshi, who is now quaking in agony._

**DOCTOR**

_(Grumbles)_

Idols. _(Hisses)_ You think you're invincible? You need to take better care of your body.

_He looks like he wants to smack Hoshi, but then he looks down and handles Hoshi's leg with care as he examines it and Hoshi winces every step of the way._

**DOCTOR**

Well, it's not gotten any better, but good thing is, the strain didn't worsen it. I'll just re-wrap this after I put a salve on it. Your CEO still doesn't want you on pain-killers?

_Hoshi shakes his head without looking up, at the same time as all the other Seventeen members who shake their heads in unison as well._

**S.CHEOL**

You can give him anything else but CEO-nim is strictly against pain-killers.

_The doctor hisses again as he pulls out a jar from his kit and opens it and starts applying it to Hoshi's ankle. When he is done, he starts to re-wrap the ankle. The Director walks toward them._

**DIRECTOR**

We shouldn't have let you dance in the back, Hoshi.

_Everyone looks up at him as an angry expression crosses Jihoon's face but he holds his tongue._

**HOSHI**

I'm sorry, sir. I didn't-

**DIRECTOR**

_(Laughs)_

No, it's...

_He trails off as he positions the laptop on Hoshi's lap as the members get out of their chairs and struggle to look at it, causing the doctor to hiss and curse and look furious. Everyone ignores him._

**DIRECTOR**

You smiled so much that even from the back, you're still noticeable. No one would believe you're injured. If it were up to me, I'd have you guys shoot it again just so we can use the original choreography with you in the front for most of it.

**DOCTOR**

_(Shakes his head)_

No way. NO WAY! I'm putting my foot down. Your dance practice is nice. Use that one.

**DIRECTOR**

You do realize he's going to promote this song. He's _been_ promoting it. He'll have to dance.

**DOCTOR**

In the background where there isn't much strain. If not, I'll recommend he stays off his feet indefinitely.

_Everyone falls silent and the director looks like he might punch the doctor. Finally, he picks up his laptop, turns around and goes away. Doctor continues his work as a tear falls from Junghan's eyes and even though his face is turned down Jihoon still notices it when it lands on the floor. Sighing exasperatedly, he drags Junghan away from the crowd to the other side of the room._

**JIHOON**

Okay, so I'm going against Hoshi right now but you two are miserable. And that's saying something seeing as he's lying there with a broken ankle. Tell him how you feel so that you can stop moping around the place. Frankly, his moping is almost worse than yours but I can't very well tell him to suck it up when he's injured. That would just make me an ass. So I'm telling you, hyung. Suck it up and tell him how you feel.

**J.HAN**

_(Speaks quietly, looking at the ground)_

I did.

**JIHOON**

_(Surprised)_

What? When?

**J.HAN**

When we were at the hospital. I told him when they put him on a morphine drip but he heard. He remembered. When his head cleared after CEO-nim raged against pain-killers, he told me he heard and just when I thought we would be fine, he said I should keep my feelings to myself. _(Sniffs)_ Apparently, he's moved on.

_Jihoon looks up at his best friend in surprise to find Hoshi staring straight at Junghan with his lips pursed tightly. Jihoon scoffs._

**JIHOON**

Maybe in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been watching their Pretty U dance practice for days now on a loop. Seventeen is just too cute to be real


	10. Scene Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's supposed to be fan service

EXT: GUANGJU - FANMEET - MORNING

_Most of the Seventeen members are standing around or sitting on the edge of the stage as they take suggestions and chat with the crowd (or rather those closest to the stage). Presently, Seungcheol and Jihoon have been chanted into taking a love-shot of one of their endorsed sodas while the audience chants Jicheol. Junghan is standing just behind them, shooting worried looks at the table where DK, Hoshi and Dino are signing posters and souvenirs. It's almost a little rowdy but it's still easy to understand what is going on. A girl gets lucky and is called up to take a picture with Hoshi and she's so ecstatic, she trips on the stage. Junghan jerks in place as she falls and Jisoo hisses, pulling Junghan's attention back to what they are doing on their side of the stage._

**JISOO**

Would you stop? Fans read into everything.

**J.HAN**

_(Blushes)_

Sorry.

_Junghan looks down at the piece of paper in his hand where the writers had written down the "spontaneously picked" requests from the fans._

**JISOO**

Stop sweating and worrying. This is our job.

**J.HAN**

I know that.

**JISOO**

Junghan it doesn't mean anything. Hoshi knows it doesn't mean anything. It's just fan service.

**J.HAN**

_(Angry)_

I know that. Stop pestering and focus on the happy couple.

_Junghan gestures at Jicheol who are now sputtering from mistakenly taking the shots down their noses. The fans are laughing, cameras are clicking and junghan's stomach makes a weird sound. Minghao glances at him in worry and Junghan just shakes his head._

**HOST**

Next question goes to...

_She pauses for dramatic effect, looking around the six Seventeen members standing on that side of the stage with her. Finally, her eyes fall on Junghan._

**HOST**

Junghan-shi.

_Junghan laughs nervously as he's shoved forward by Jun and Jisoo._

**HOST**

Okay. _(She looks at the paper)_ You are supposed to pick the member you would mostly likely date if you were a girl -it can't be you, you can't pick your name- and then you have to peck them on the cheek.

_The arena erupts as people start cheering so loudly. Junghan looks over at the other side of the stage and to his horror, Hoshi and co. are now looking at them because of the noise the fans are causing. Junghan laughs as he eyes fall on Jisoo because he knows he's supposed to pick jisoo. That's what the stupid script says._

_And yet, his legs take him stage right, away of Jisoo and he knows he should be heading in another direction, but all he can see is Hoshi, whose eyes are widening in terrified confusion at what Junghan might do. The audience screams even louder, the further away from Jisoo he gets and just as he's half way through the stage someone tugs him back, spinning him around as he comes face to face with Jisoo._

**JISOO**

Don't tease Carats. You know it's always me.

_And now, the audience is going crazy at Jisoo's declaration as reality suddenly dawns on Junghan what he was about to do. Laughing but almost crying, he leans over and pecks jisoo on the chin. More screams... more camera flashes. Jisoo pulls Junghan back to where they were._

**HOST**

_(Laughs)_

That was thrilling. Oh, Seventeen, to be young and have choices. Right next question...

 

THIRTY MINUTES LATER: PARKING LOT

_Junghan is sitting in the van, downing his third bottle of water as Seungcheol and Jihoon arrive._

**JIHOON**

Just let me handle it.

_Seungcheol grumbles, folds his hand and leans on the van._

**JIHOON**

Are you alright, hyung?

_Junghan nods._

**S.CHEOL**

Really? Because there's got to be a reason why you tried to fall our hands like that.

**JIHOON**

That is not allowing me handle it.

**S.CHEOL**

_(Ignores Jihoon)_

So what? He rejected you so you'll go out in public and confess? Fans would tear us to shreds if Jisoo hadn't pulled that stunt. What were you thinking?

**J.HAN**

it's the same thing, no matter who I'd picked. Fans would still grow crazy.

**S.CEHOL**

There's a reason they are called OTPs Junghan. You choose Jisoo and it's fun and alright because it's their construct so it can't possibly be real. You walk over the big stage and make it a point to stare at Hoshi like he's food before you say you want to kiss him on the cheek? That just tells the whole world you're hot for him. That's not a recommended pairing and then tomorrow there're blind articles about how person A and person B from group C are doing activity D. Do you not think anymore? Has your crush or whatever the fuck this is turned your brain up-side-down?

_Jihoon turns to glare at Seungcheol._

**S.CHEOL**

Fine. Handle it.

_He turns around and leans on the van again, mumbling under his breath._

**JIHOON**

The manager wants to take some of us home. Do you want to go too, hyung?

_Junghan shrugs as he pushes himself into the van._

**JIHOON**

If you want-

**HOSHI**

Guys, can I talk to Junghan-hyung alone please?

_Everyone turns to look, not having noticed that Hoshi had walked into the parking lot and was standing behind the car._

**S.CHEOL**

_(Narrows his eyes)_

Why?

 _Jihoon smacks his head_.

**JIHOON**

You know why.

_He pulls Seungcheol away._

**S.CHEOL**

We really shouldn't encourage this kind of behavior in public.

**JIHOON**

You're just too much. You keep shut or you can tug yourself tonight on your own.

_From then on, Seungcehol and Jihoon exit the lot quietly as Hoshi enters the van and sits beside Junghan._

**HOSHI**

So...

**J.HAN**

_(Glances at Hoshi)_

So...?

**HOSHI**

I was hoping we could talk.


	11. Scene Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know i finished in the last chapter but i got re-inspired and this scene occurred.  
> also, mistakes ahead

INT: SEVENTEEN DORM – CORRIDOR IN FRONT OF JIHOON’S STUDIO – NIGHT

_Jihoon and Seungcheol are sitting on either side of the door, sulking. The door to the studio stands about three inches open. Between them is a large tub of ice cream that they both deep into sadly, as they eat._

**S.CHEOL**

_(Whispers)_

I blame you.

_Jihoon hits Seungcheol in the chest with his spoon._

**JIHOON**

_(Whispers back)_

I blame you too.

**S.CHEOL**

You were the one who said it was okay for them to get together.

_Jihoon looks insulted as he inhales._

**JIHOON**

Me? You’re the one who filled Junghan’s head with stories of how sleeping with another member could be glorious.

_Jihoon deeps into the tub of ice cream._

**S.CHEOL**

Well, if you had kept your mouth shut from the beginning… if you hadn’t told Hoshi about us, he’d have never been inspired to fall for Junghan.

_Jihoon stops the ice cream headed for his mouth halfway._

**JIHOON**

I refuse to take responsibility for that. How was I supposed to recognize Hoshi for the copy-cat that he is?

**S.CHEOL**

I don’t know. You’re supposed to be the smart one.

**JIHOON**

_(Eyes Seungcheol)_

You just burned yourself, you know?

Seungcheol angrily forces his spoon into the tub.

**S.CHEOL**

I know.

_They sit quietly for a while, eating their ice cream in anger until a quiet moan emits from the studio and their eyes open in shock._

**S.CHEOL**

_(Sighs)_

I thought they were done.

**JIHOON**

It’s disgusting. How long are they going to be in there?

**J.HAN**

_(Whimpers)_

Ho… Hoshi, it hurts… uh…

**HOSHI**

_(Grunts)_

Hyung, one more… _(Grunts)_ …time.

_Junghan moans again and then a kissing, smacking sound of lips follows his moans, causing Jihoon and Seungcheol to roll their eyes in unison._

**J.HAN**

_(Breathless)_

You said that last tim-

_Junghan’s words get muffled by a kiss._

**HOSHI**

I swear… this is the last time… ahhh… hyung… you’re so beautiful…

 _Jihoon’s chair in the studio squeaks as Jihoon flinches. It begins to squeak to a_ _rhythm._

**J.HAN**

When …are you …going… to come… Hoshi-goon? Hyung needs… you to come… please.

**HOSHI**

Hyung… hyung… hyung… hyung…

_Jihoon eyes Seungcheol._

**JIHOON**

I do not want anyone else having sex in my studio. (Whines) That was supposed to be our place.

_Jihoon looks at Seungcheol but he has a wistful look on his face._

**JIHOON**

_(Snaps)_

Hyung!

_Seungcheol blinks as if he was lost for a second._

**S.CHEOL**

Would I be so bad if I said they are kind of turning me on?

_He squints, waiting for Jihoon to rebuff him but before he knows it, Jihoon is pushing the ice cream out of the way and climbing into Seungcheol’s lap as he kisses him fiercely._

_Seungcheol laughs as Hoshi grunts in the studio and cums._


End file.
